Natural Disaster
by Ardent Coder
Summary: Revised version [An AU and OOC tale] What will the biggest playgirl in Japan do when she starts to fall in-love with her childhood bully? Date her of course. But will the two be steady as a stream, or rocky as a roaring waves. Only time will tell. Shiznat in the making


**A/N: **Hola! Hey guys I'm sorta back, for the meantime. I decided to post the fic back again, and it's a revised version. Sorry for the inconvenience btw. Long story short, my Crazy Ex made it a mandatory for me to delete them. She was saying something about I'm wasting my time because I'm not a writer (technically I am, lol, Although I don't write books but computer codes) and I should focus on school and my team. Sigh, she was too much drama, but worth it lol. Anyways she was also complaining about how Shiz's character was too similar to her, pre-med and everything. Blah blah stuff like that. Anyways! I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me :)

I revised the fic, and rewrote about half of it, maybe more. I also went on a different direction, sorta, making some altercations on the way. Such as small details on their relationship, unnecessary drama, or maybe necessary drama, to portray Natsuki and Shizuru's character on 'Unmasking the shades of green'. I also stayed with the genre (General/Drama) like the sequel, and completely changed the ending, well, the peak of the ending, that is. So if you guys want to take a quick peek, please be my guest :)

Honestly during summer break, I was stuck in Spain at my Grandpapi's home, and I had nothing else better to do on some days when I didn't want to enjoy the sun, and other distractions xD

-This fic is actually done and will be posting new chapters after my awesome beta-reader corrects my grammar mistakes, lol. Kudos to SammyKhann!

**Disclaimer**_: __This tale contains 50% drama/romance, and the other 50% is a mix of Adult Content, fluff, and science-fiction._

_"_It is an **AU**, and **OOC** tale, so some of the characters may _possess_ different personality than the usual."

* * *

**August 28, 2017 7:45am**

Welcome to Fuuka high a prestigious school for the academically advanced students, a home for those who wish to excel and who can afford to pay the ridiculous amount of tuition fee. It is the "_it_" place for parents to send their kids to school because academics are top-priority and the pressure to succeed is high, and being among the top status of students is a formidable accomplishment.

Summer vacation flew by so quickly that by a blink of an eye it was already fall season, the beginning of the next semester and chapter of their lives. Slowly students and teachers alike started to flock around the campus, some were full of glee and excitement, while others had the gloomy and dreadful look that spoke '_why did summer have to end so quickly'_

There was a specific girl who goes by the name Natsuki Kuga, straight A student, well known athlete on the Campus's, heiress to the software company Ku-oogle, and Kuga inc Corporation. Overall, she was the typical rich kid on the campus.

The blue haired bombshell roared through the parking lot with her two-wheel matte black beauty made by Honda. The thunderous sound wasn't left unnoticed by the bystanders who jerked their heads in the direction of the racket, only to find the young Kuga dismounting her gorgeous bike like a pro. Everyone who had their eyes glued on her swore that time had slowed down when the foxy lady took her helmet off, slowly shaking her blue locks in place.

"Pffft." An obnoxious snort piped in. Nao Yuuki, who looked unimpressed by the display of event, turned her attention back to her phone, and spoke as she scrolled through her Instagram page. "Always with the dramatic entrance, huh, Kuga."

Natsuki smirked, and placed her helmet down on the gas tank. "I thought I was going to be late."

"Hardly, It's 7:45 and you only live 10 minutes from here." Nao slid down on the hood of her convertible and greeted her cousin with a pound hug. "As always, you know you like the attention." She pointed to the people who were love-struck over the biker.

It wasn't a secret that the biker chick had a reputation around town as the playgirl_, _the _c_ool chick_, _the baroness_. _Being born under a father who is a Tech guru that helped shape the Kuga inc, and a mother who got the nickname the '_Coding Queen_', Sarah Kuga was the person who shaped the existence of 'Ku-oogle', the most powerful search engine on the planet. With a high social status rank it was impossible to miss the Kuga family, and with that much popularity comes the burden of having fan girls and boys, or just plain stalkers. Being rich and famous has its advantages and disadvantages around you, since your life will always be under the public eye.

The blue-haired bombshell threw a roguish grin to the crowd. "I don't know what you're talking about, I always love my rides...clamorous."

Passing by the love-struck fans, Yuuki rose a eyebrow. "Who your bikes or the girls?"

"I'll let you decide the answer to your question."

The pair continued their conversation striding slowly towards the school entrance as they took their time reaching the front door, as slow as a snail it seems because the school bell had already rung, alerting the students that first period had begun.

"Alright enough with the chatter!" Dr. Sugiura bellowed as she walked up and down the student's desk, handing out to each students a copy of the course calendar. "As obvious as it sounds welcome to physics my young and naive students!"

Natsuki and Nao peered through the window, ducking down behind the closed door every time the teacher came to a turn. "Crap, it's the first day of class and we're already late. It's not even football season yet, and Midori's going to kill us!" Nao hissed.

Closely monitoring their situation, Natsuki calculated a simple plan. "Hmm. Maybe we can sneak in when she's writing on the board."

"Kuga, every year you always try and tag the fresh meats." Nao remarked as she looked through the glass window, completely placing the blame on her cousin's flirtatious nature.

"What?" Natsuki shrugged and answered nonchalantly. "I was making sure the freshmen were properly welcomed."

"Oh, yea. Sure—"

A familiar voice interjected the pair. "Ara, as expected the dynamic duo is late for class yet again on the very first day of school." Her perfectly shaped eyebrow lifted from its position.

The two froze at the sound of the exotic Kyoto accent. "Shit. What's Fake-jino doing here?" Nao muttered under her breath.

"I beg your pardon, Yuuki?" The lady inquired.

"I don't know—"

"I am standing right here with full capability of hearing the both of you." The young lady interrupted, the tone of her voice were filled with annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Natsuki calmly answered and turned to face the person who abruptly bothered them. "I haven't noticed because I thought Medusa had no ears." She mockingly waved her fingers around to portray the movement of a snake.

The honey-blonde's crimson eyes haughtily narrowed. "It's too bad I don't share lady Medusa's petrifying stare, so I can finally put an end to your feeble words."

Natsuki laughed and mocked a clap. "Not bad." The young Kuga then started to circle around the girl, and when her steps reached behind the honey-blonde's rear assets, aka ass, Natsuki repeated. "Whoa, not bad at all." She showed a smug grin once they were face-to-face. "But it's impossible to shut my mouth." She paused to cock her head on one side. "You know, I heard a saying once, that the size of person's mouth is equivalent to their boning skills."

Unbeknownst to the pair, Nao had whipped her phone out and hit the _livestream_ button on her Instagram account, only to be seen by her 900k followers. "Oh this is good!" The redhead gleefully declared.

The red-eyed contessa refrained from doing an eye roll but settled on a apathetic stare. "Anything else you would like to add from that tiny little head of yours?"

The playgirl roved her eyes around on the girl's body, knowing it would only vex the young lady. The cocky emerald eyes set a deviant look when met with a pair of crimson eyes. "Judging by your great fuckin' DSL." She smirked once more. "Maybe the fellas were_ right_ about your—" Natsuki paused, bringing a closed fist next to her face, moving her hand back and forth in coordination with her tongue pushing the wall inside of her cheek, to portray sucking a lollipop, or maybe something a little bigger. A banana, a cucumber, more specifically a human organ that only males possess. "—special skills."

"Is that any way to speak to your student council president, Kuga?" Mr. Sakomizu shook his head from disapproving Natsuki's remark. Unfortunately for her he only heard the last part of the argument.

"But sir—"

"Enough! I don't want to hear it today Kuga, it's only the first day of school and somehow you've already caused problems." Sakomizu pointed his index finger up. "One, you're late for class. Two, you're showing disrespect to a member of the student council staff. I don't want to see any trouble today from you Kuga, I've had a lot of trouble coming from you for the past three years." He turned his attention to Nao. "And the same goes for you Yuuki. And put that phone away before I confiscate it!" The afro man pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. "Don't let this fourth year start off in a negative way."

After he smoothed things out and escorting the pupils to their class, the school hallway was now empty and quiet.

** ~~~~~xXxXxXxX~~~~~~**

The school bell had rung, it was 12 o'clock at noon, which was lunch time. Books were slammed shut as students began to pack their belongings to hastily exit their classrooms.

"There are three kinds of people in this world. People who make things happen. People who watch things happen and people who say '_What_ _happened_? And today this happened!" Nao Yuuki looked pleased with her status update on her Instagram account, while posting her created meme on the previous minor altercation between the biker and the student council president.

Natsuki yawned before answering her cousin. "What are you talking about now?" She asked as she opened the door that led to the hallway.

"I'm talking about the confrontation you had with Fake-jino. I already got a bunch of hits on my page." Nao grinned while pointing at her phone.

The two continued to walk as they departed from the main entrance. "Oh that." Natsuki knitted her eyebrows at the thought. "As I grow older, I pay less attention to what people say. I just watch what they do. Your head's always on that phone, Red. You know cellular radiation ain't good for you."

"Well, it's a good thing Fake-jino's family owns almost half of the hospitals in Japan. She can personally run the MRI scan on me." Nao playfully wiggled her eyebrows. "I wouldn't mind her playing with me."

Natsuki laughed at her cousin's wishful thinking. "Dream on Red. Like she'll ever give you the time of the day. Face it, that woman has hated us since the day we came out from our mothers womb."

Nao's lime-green eyes peered at her cousin with disgust. "First of all, Ew. I do _NOT_ want to think about where I came from, especially about my mama." The redhead paused momentarily to poke a finger on her cousin's shoulder. "Second. You're the one that she hates. So, in retrospective I still have a chance."

"Keep talking. Maybe someday you might actually say something intelligent."

"I'm sorry. Was that comment meant to offend me? Because the only thing offending me right now is your face."

"Are you two done arguing" A voice interjected from the behind where the cousins stood.

When the duo snapped their heads at the sound they saw a friendly face. "Mai!" The two chorused and enthusiastically greeted their _busty_ friend to a bear hug—which felt more like suffocation to the busty lady.

"Whoa, Mai." Yuuki pulled back at arms length with a wicked smile. "It feels like you're a size bigger since summer."

Mai Tokiha chuckled and relentlessly shoved the pair away. "Pervert!"

"I only speak the truth." Nao bowed mockingly.

"So, how was Europe Mai?" Natsuki asked a question as the trio flopped on the grassy ground.

"It was great! Being an apprentice to a renowned chef has its perks" Mai cheerfully chirped as she handed the two a plastic container that had a sample of the new dish she had learned. Instantly, she was rewarded with Natsuki and Nao's respective shouts of "_This is why I love_ you!" and _"Me too!"_

The busty lady rolled her eyes at the childish gratitude they showed. The compadres continued their meal in bliss, talking about how their summer was spent, while enjoying each other's company.

After the pleasant meal the trio laid-back on the grassy field to enjoy the beautiful day. It was sunny with just the right amount of clouds in sight, and Tokiha decided to break the peace. "So?" Mai drawled and shifted her relaxed position to peer over Natsuki. "Are you going to tell me what happened today? Or are you going to keep me guessing?"

Natsuki removed the hand she was using as a cushion and faced her friend. "Why? Are you curious to know that my hate for Fake-jino is the same? It's the same."

"I was going to ask about the '_Medusa_' comment." Mai giggled and shook her head. "Where do you even come up with these things?"

"I was playing 'G_od of War_' yesterday, and it so happened that the thought of Medusa popped in my mind when I saw 'L_a Serpiente_' out of nowhere."

"They do say that video games expand the brain's cognitive ability." Nao chirped.

"What is it with you two that makes you bicker like an old couple?" Tokiha curiously inquired. The subject hardly ever came up, and when it did Natsuki would always try and dodge the topic.

"Yeah, right." Natsuki scoffed before standing up in a defensive stance. "Like I'll ever sleep with that '_Bruja."_

"Who said anything about sleeping with her? Unless that was covertly on your mind?" Mai queried Natsuki's response, and rose to a seated position.

"Hell fuckin' no! There's a reason why her eyes are blood red, because she sucks the living soul out of people without their consent!" For some reason the topic was always touchy to Natsuki and she hardly even noticed that the volume of her babble was cranked to 10.

Nearby, there stood a certain crimson eyed damsel who looked amuse at the spectacle before her. Kuga's voice was far from silent, and her flailing arms made her even more noticeable. The young lady departed from her place underneath the shadow of a cherry blossom tree to take her leave. The moment she revealed herself to the public eye was the second her fan girls and guys alike rushed to her side, like bees on nectar. They just couldn't get enough of their sweet Queen Bee.

Natsuki was forcefully ceased from her rant by the sound of a high pitched squealing fans who chorused the name _Shizuru_. The biker scowled. "Speak of the Dev—"

"Don't say it! Don't say it!" Nao cuts in. "You might actually summon her entity, and before you know it she's right in front of you with her pitchfork."

"Natsuki." Mai hummed a thought. "You know, with that much passion you have for her, maybe underneath it all you actually like her."

"What?!"

Mai continued. "Think about it? You're always on fire when she's around—"

"That's because she's been tormenting me since we were kids!" Natsuki tried to defend her explanation as to why her actions towards the Fujino lady was a legit reason.

"By torment, you mean pester? Because it's not like she had you in cuffs whipping you around." Nao corrected and tittered at the idea.

"By torment I mean her shoving me off the swing! Or that time she pulled my hair!" She paused briefly to perform a tugging motion on her blue locks. "Like chunks of them! Or the times she always managed to knock my Lego towers down!" Natsuki's pout quickly changed into a solemn aura. The biker eyeballed the crimson eyed beauty from afar. "One day Shizuru..." She trails off, as her mind traveled deep in her thoughts.

"See there you go again with those hidden meanings." Nao spoke as she gracefully did a '_kick up'._

"How did you—" Tokiha eyed the redhead in surprise. "Oh never mind." She focused her attention back to the blue haired beauty and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "Natsuk, I'm curious to know. Since when have you address Shizuru by her name and not Fake-jino?"

Natsuki ignored the '_Ooooo'_ sound that her cousin blared, and faced her busty friend before she answered. "Ain't that her name in the first place?"

"You know, I have a theory." Nao decided to step in with the conversation, and stood in front of her cousin while rubbing the base of her chin with her index and thumb fingers.

"Good for you. Now keep it to yourself." The biker grumbled, and tried to shoo her cousin away.

Nao ignored comment and continued anyway. "Since Fake-jino is unchartered territory, you find her a challenge." She smirked at the biker's grimace and playfully hooked an arm around her cousin's neck. "Kuga, you're used to hunting easy prey, the game pretty much comes to you without a chase involved." She paused to glimpse over to the group of people surrounding Shizuru. "See what I mean? You two are identical when it comes to social status. She's a hunter Kuga, and that scares you."

If there one was trait that the redhead knew about her cousin, it was her arrogance. "Your mouth don't make sense, Red. Inaction breeds doubts and fear. Actions breed confidence and courage, and I'm a woman of action. I don't need my family's name to land a girl. I can smoothly talk my way to any women."

"First of all commoners don't count. I'm talking about the elites here, and Fake-Jino happens to be the star socialite in Japan. She's the ultimate aristocrat. So, tagging and bagging her is conquest _you_ will never achieve."

"What? How the fuck would you know?"

"You might be a wolf in your eyes, Kuga. But you've never landed red-riding-hood over there." Lime-green eyes pursed her lips to the young Fujino princess.

"She's right Natsuki. You're the big bad wolf and she's Medusa who turns people into a statue—Literally..." Mai dragged the last word as they witnessed one of the screaming fans who was petrified in form, and haltingly dropped to the ground like a statue from the brief session with the Queen Bee.

"That's just sad." Nao shook her head in disbelief. "My point exactly dear cousin. She's a huntress, and acquiring her as a trophy is impracticable in your end."

Natsuki tried to ignore her friends comments and decided to stick to her guns, and that was being her cocky self. "I do what I do, and I do it well. Getting her to fall in-love with me is as easy as the next girl in line."

"Whoa." Nao shot up both arms in surrender and unconsciously took a step back. "Slow down tiger. All I said was that she's out of your league. But hey! Let's make this fun dear cousin of mine. Let's lay a wager to see if you can really _bag and tag._"

"Now hang on. Shizuru is not a deck of cards that you two can gamble on." Tokiha tried to intervene the two.

"And why not? She's been my archenemy since birth!" Natsuki answered as she kept her steel gaze on the prize. She was never the type to back down on any challenges, specially that came from her cousin. It was a way of showing their Alpha dog side as to who could dominate the other. "And this time it's her turn for hurtin'."

Mai scoffed. "So your idea of revenge is dating her? And then breaking her heart? Well that's just below you Natsuki. What she did to you wasn't serious. And for crying out loud you were kids at the time! Playing with people's feelings is a double edge sword. You better think this through before an unwanted disaster happens."

"Oh, she's done thinking." Nao grinned and pointed a finger to Natsuki who was lost in thought..

* * *

**_Fuuka High_**

Born under the Fujino surname, Shizuru Fujino is the youngest of the two daughters of Riku and Rebecca Fujino. The heiress became popular all over Japan because of her beauty alone, and not because her family owned numerous hospitals, or the pharmaceutical company called Fujino-Inc. Thanks to social media she became widely known for her rare eye color that could captivate any person's attention. Although the young heiress isn't a social media addict, in the sense of always sticking her eyes to her phone 24/7, it was more like updating her status page for the sake of her followers. Though it would be a lie if one said the young Fujino didn't like the limelight a tad bit, it intrigued her that people were willing to see and follow her page with her random updates.

"OMG, Shizuru, what are you going to do with that _dog_ Kuga? We all saw the face-off you had with her this morning." A random girl with teal colored hair sneered.

"Oh, that?" Looking completely bored, Shizuru continued her steps.

"Yea! She had no right to talk to you that way!" A fangirl defended.

"She was out of line!"

"Honestly, her mouth needs some self restraint." Another fangirl added.

"I suppose that's what happens when you let loose an untrained k9." The honey-blonde carelessly expressed her opinion as her left and right foot glided on the cement pavement.

"Maybe you should teach her some tricks then." A fan girl suggested as she waggled her eyebrows up-and-down.

"Yea, Shizuru. You should be the one to put a collar on her."

One of the fangirls whipped her phone out to show the crowd a picture on her screen. "I must admit from the view and angle of the video, it complemented her curves _very_ well."

"Yea! Even if she's a first-class douche bag, she's undeniably hot!" Another random girl added, who was swooned by the thought of Natsuki.

"I wouldn't mind riding her all day. Ooops! I meant her motorcycle."

"She's the description of badass!"

Shizuru, who looked unimpressed, kept walking to her destination. "If that's what you girls define as sexy."

"What would you rate her Shizuru?" The fangirl next to Shizuru curiously asked.

"A negative 0!" The teal haired girl called out. But it seemed no one paid attention to her since everyone was too focused on Shizuru.

"Math was never my favorite subject." At the cumulative complaints, Shizuru chuckled. "Ok, so she's slightly attractive—"

"Slightly?!" The girl who asked the question spurned in disbelief.

"But she's no Cleopatra." Shizuru continued.

"No, she's more of an '_Adonis" _The sea of fans sighed in reverence, while they day dreamed about the young Kuga.

Shizuru Fujino's lips curved upward and shook her head. Upon arriving to her destination she bid the girls and young men goodbye, and thanked them for the short escort.

* * *

_**Kuga Residence**_

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" Natsuki hollered. She was welcomed by a giant One-hundred pounds of fluff who licked the biker with joy. "Hey there old boy, did you miss me?" She was guided by her furry companion towards the kitchen after a pleading bark. "Guess you're hungry, huh?"

Natsuki settled herself on the kitchen island, fiddling on the laptop keyboard after pouring a bowl of dog food for her pet. "Shizuru Fujino." She whispered. "There you are." The biker clicked on her social media profile, and meticulously went over every detail on the page. "Hmm. Nothing in here that I don't already know." She continued to scroll down and landed on the picture tab, then came to a stop when she spotted a beach photo of the young heiress.

It was more alluring than anything, the gorgeous teen wore a one piece bathing suit that revealed the side of her body down to her hip. She had a devious smirk that could easily make a person's heart yield to her. She possessed an aura which represented that _she_ was the skipper on her vessel of love.

Unknowingly, Natsuki started to trace the side of the gorgeous teen's body. She was smokin' hot and even Natsuki had a hard time denying it. Unfortunately for her, she didn't use any preclusion to stop her eyes to manipulate her mind, which started to drift on the dangerous territory of a _teenage crush_...

The biker was ripped from her reverie at the sound of a certain voice. "I thought I was a pervert, but wow, you're actually a weirdo." Nao spoke, who peeped over the biker's shoulder. "Were you about to play with yourself staring at her photo?"

Natsuki jumped in surprised and instinctively slammed the laptop shut, and glared at the redhead. "What are you talking about?! I was just doing research."

"Uh-huh. Sure you were. Here let me wipe that drool off your face."

The biker smacked the pair of hands that tried to violate her personal space. "Look, if I'm going to bring Fujino down, I need to know her weak point." She continued after she turned her head to the left. "And Duran why didn't you warn me old boy. You know you're supposed to guard the house." The dog owner was then answered by a whimper from her pup.

"Right." Nao drawled, and plopped down on the bar stool next to her cousin. "So, if looking at her _extremely_ provocative—" She air quoted. "—photo is research, I want to know what the study session will be like?" She smirked as she opened the laptop, and catcalled at the photo on the screen. "Yeah. I don't blame you. I mean damn! Look at that. I'd drool too if I was undressing her. Wait hold on, let me try—"

"Would you cut that out!" Natsuki shooed her cousin by shoving her hands away from the laptop. "You're not helping!"

"What?" Nao shrugged. "I'm just admiring her beauty."

The redhead raised an eyebrow from her cousin's odd demeanor. Natsuki was oddly quiet while intensely staring at the screen. From all the years that the duo had their share of fun with young women during parties, not once had she witnessed Natsuki to be captivated by someone. "Why are you looking at her like that?"

Vibrant green eyes lingered her stare on Shizuru's body. "I've never actually seen her like this before." Her voice was calm as a summer's day, her pitch was low as her whisper, and her pupils dilated an intrigued gaze.

"You mean her being half naked? Are you seriously telling me that this is the first time you've actually stalked her social media page? She's like the Kylie Jenner here in Japan, everybody's following her page."

"Yea, it's—wait what? No!" Natsuki finally recuperated from her stupor moment. "I'm not stalking her, I'm just looking through her photos."

"So, you're a creep then?"

Natsuki didn't feel like arguing with her cousin any longer, and so she thought maybe threatening her might shut her mouth. "The sooner I shoot you, the sooner I'll get out of jail for it. Don't assume that's not a major incentive."

"Well I hope I won't have to bail you out anytime soon honey." A deep and gentle voice echoed by the arch entry of the kitchen.

The two young teens snapped their head around to greet the fellow. "Hey Dad!"

"Hey uncle K!"

After a brief hello Papa-bear Kuga whistled at the laptop screen. "Who's the lovely lady, Natsuki? Are you trying to court her?"

"Yes, Uncle K, she—"

"What—No dad, I'm not!" Natsuki immediately interrupted her cousin, and started to get fluster nervously. Because talking to your parents about dating life was a big no-no in the teenage world.

"Who's my baby-girl trying to court?" Mama-bear inquired with interest as she entered the kitchen, opening the fridge for her protein drink.

"No one, mom." The young Kuga sighed. "I'm just looking at some random photos."

Mrs. Kuga set her eyes on the laptop after greeting her baby cub. "Wow, you have exquisite taste dear." Mama-bear hummed. "She looks familiar. I can't put my finger on it."

"That's the Fujino heiress, Shizuru Fujino, Aunty S." Nao spoke, and scooted her seat over for Papa and Mama bear to have a better look.

"Oh, that's baby Shizuru all grown up! My, oh my. No wonder you have the hots for her dear." Sarah Kuga was surprised. "I can't recall the last time we had dinner with the Fujino's. It's been quite some time now. Maybe we should invite them over for dinner—"

"No!" Natsuki winced at the sudden outburst. "I mean, we don't have to because...because..." With eyes wide open and an open mouth, Natsuki stood still empty unable to say more.

"Because?" Papa-bear and Mama-bear waited for an answer.

"Because she's trying to get even—ouch!"

After a sneaky blow to her cousin, Natsuki's brain finally accumulated a reason. "Because I'm trying to even—eventually invest in her with...my feelings?" She squeaked her answer with uncertainty.

Apparently her lame excuse was a strange one because both parents blinked in confusion and whispered to each other. "We should freeze her account. I think she's on drugs."

Papa-bear gave a nod. "Agreed."

Natsuki exclaimed in frustration. "I can hear you guys, I'm right next to you! And no mom, dad, I'm not doing drugs."

"You're acting a little weird dear, we're just concerned that is all." Sarah gave a warming smile and kissed the biker on the forehead. "Anyhow, I'm off to my lady lair. I have some new ideas I want to work on for Ku-goole. I'll see you lovelies later!"

Kenji Kuga yawned before bidding his goodbye. "And I'm off to my man-cave to get some good rest. See you later my mini me." He playfully ruffled Natsuki's hair. "And you too Nao."

"Now that they're gone."

"Ow!" Nao was caught off guard from Natsuki's blow, who rubbed her shoulder with bitterness. "What the hell was that for!"

"That was for almost outing me to my parents."

* * *

**August 31, 2017 Fuuka High Gymnasium**

"Come on bubuzuke! Serve the ball!" A very impatient Haruka Suzushiro barked an order. It was PE class, and as a state requirement, all students must participate during Physical Education. It was Shizuru's team versus a team of random students playing volleyball.

Shizuru ignored her blonde friend and continued to tighten and fix her hair bun. "Ara, Haruka, the game has not started. But if you insist—." She kicked the ball that was held under her right foot. "—by all means."

Once the ball was within her grasp the blonde lass bellowed in glee. "Yea! That's what I'm talking about!" Haruka paused to point a finger on the opposing team. "You're going down!" The energetic and young Suzushiro was known to have a competitive attitude by those who were close to her. Not a second later she tossed the ball in the air and smacked it with all her strength with the palm of her hand, using a technique called topspin serve.

The students continued to serve, block, dig, pass and cover for the past 19 minutes, and the score was even, 24-24. And since this was PE class the team only had to win one set. The opposing team was currently on offensive play.

"Fujino switch places with me." Haruka sighed bitterly, unwilling to admit what she was about to say, but her competitive side was far greater than her pride. "You're a better blocker than I am, and I'm not willing to lose to these wimps!" At the friendly suggestion, Shizuru complied with her friend's request.

The enemy team threw the first serve but it ended as a service error. The second try was a sturdy one, swift as a hawk that almost gave them the victory point, but the vigilant Haruka and her quick reflexes saved the ball with an amazing Dig. The ball flew in the air, aligning perfectly for the Setter, which was Reito.

He jumped to toss the ball flawlessly for the player next to him to execute the ultimate _spike_ that gave them the winning point. The blonde lass was overjoyed with pride that her team had won, and gave Shizuru a friendly pat on the back. "I make a great damn Captain, don't I? Knowing exactly how and where to put the players."

The opposing team moped about their loss and didn't pay any attention to the ball that rolled away from them.

From the small jubilation Shizuru was instantly flocked around by her fans who celebrated the victory with her. But soon her sweet victory was going to turn sour.

"You ladies lose something?"

Upon hearing the voice, the crowd around Shizuru turned almost simultaneously, and ceased from cheering in exchange for a series of '_Oooh wow'_ and '_OMG's _choruses_._ Half were swooning, and the other half were conflicted whether to defend their Queen Bee or to absorb the sight in front of them.

Natsuki was shirtless with just her sports bra to cover her upper body, her skin glowed with sweat from the intense game of basketball, which was played on the other side of the gym, and the sexy biker was flashing her abs with her gym shirt draped over her left shoulder.

"Nice spike Fujino." She smirked smugly after returning the ball with a simple toss. "I knew you were good with your hands." The haughty young Kuga gestured an _Air-Jerk,_ and laughed as she walked away.

Crimson eyes narrowed and scoffed at the pompous biker. "Crude as always."

Thankfully the gym teacher came just in time to distract Shizuru from her irate state. "That was a great game you guys played there, Shizuru!"

Shizuru politely smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Sagisawa."

"Listen, I hate to bother you, but since the Autumn Festival is right around the corner, I'd really like to discuss the details pertaining to what your opinions are."

"Of course. I'd be happy to share my insights."

Yohko shook her head with a smile. "You're not understanding. I want you to call the shots."

The honey-blonde mildly creased her eyebrows from her slight confusion. "I'm a little confused? If I'm not mistaken, aren't you in charge of all the events?"

"As the chairwoman of the committee, yes. It's the beginning of the school year and my hands are tied with other matters." Yohko placed a hand on Shizuru's shoulder before she continued. "I was hoping to pass the responsibility on to you. As the student council president, and with your remarkable school achievements, you're more than capable of handling the job."

Shizuru was slightly surprised and happy that the head of the committee was willing to trust her with all the decision making for the event. This was a big responsibility compared to what she had done in the past. Usually the student council members would only be in charge of one thing during any events. But this was huge, from generating the budgets, to coordinating with the staff members, vendors, and sponsors, etc.

After the short meeting with Yohko, Shizuru left the office, and walked across the gymnasium to the locker room. She took a quick shower to wash off all the sweat from the previous volleyball game. Shizuru was too busy pondering her ideas for the Autumn Festival that she failed to hear someone walk inside the locker room. She was about to unwrap the towel around her body to change into her school uniform but was stopped when someone whistled.

"You should walk around with that instead, people might notice you even more."

When Shizuru saw who it was her eyes instantly narrowed. "What are you doing here?" The tone of her voice was nowhere near friendly.

Natsuki smirked when she noticed Shizuru's eyes started to wander away from her irises. The biker was still shirtless, and with her arms crossed, her stomach was the focal point of view. "If you keep staring at me like that Fujino, the rest might just come off."

Shizuru eye-rolled at the comment. "Keep on dreaming, Natsuki."

"Natsuki?" The biker rose both her eyebrows, this was the first time the young Fujino had called her by her first name in a _very_ long time.

The honey-blonde was slowly losing her patience, so she turned her body to face away from the other girl. She opened the locker to grab her set of clothes. "Would you please leave. I'm trying to undress and change into a different attire."

"Oh, _please_ do." The biker urged her with a mocking tone, smirking at the very pissed off Shizuru.

Crimson eyes shot a withering glare to emerald greens. "You need to leave!" Her tone rose up a level from her annoyance.

The young Kuga replied Shizuru's glowering eyes with an insouciant one. "It's the girls locker room. I have every right to be here." Her wolfish persona couldn't help the arrogant grin that grew on her cheeks, and motioned her hand with an open palm. "Go on ahead. I'd love to see what's hiding behind that towel."

From all the years she had practiced being lady-like, today has tested Shizuru's self-discipline to the max. "You are so repulsive."

Instead of bickering, Natsuki decided to forget about the current dispute when a girl brushed her hand purposely on her body, trailing her fingers on the side of her stomach, and winked as she passed by. "As much as I'd love to debate with you today. Unfortunately—" She turned around and followed the girl into the shower room, and without looking back she continued. "—duty calls."

Shizuru slammed the locker door shut after being decent and dressed, and stomped away from the locker room with a scowl on her pretty face upon hearing some audible moans that echoed in the shower area.

* * *

**September 1, 2017 Fuuka High**

"Yes, I agree. Now let's conclude our meeting. I have a four o'clock appointment I can't miss." A disinterested Shizuru spoke, rubbing her fingernails on her uniform and blew the speck of dust on it.

"Oh please, the only meeting you ever have is with that tea cup of yours. Let's go Yukino, and leave this woman and her pinky raising manners." The blonde lassie stomped on her way out with her girlfriend in tow.

A low deep chuckled escaped Reito's mouth, who stood up and glanced over to his friend. "I'd say that went rather well, don't you think Shizuru?"

"Ara, with her around it's never a dull moment. Speaking of '_non dull moment's_ how's that beau of yours?"

Reito Kanzaki halted from packing his belongings to peer over his bestie. "Which one? Mike, Channing, Bruno, Ryu—"

"Your summer fling?" Shizuru halted Reito's train of names by referring to her specific question, she smirked.

"Oh, him?" Reito haughtily sniffed. "That boy does not know what the word '_Wam Bam Thank You Sir_' means. So, I told him to ring back because I need to keep my line open for sex."

Shizuru's laugh floated through the air like a symphony for anybody's ears to hear. "You're terrible."

The flamboyant lad motioned a Z-snap. Which is snapping your fingers three times in the air in the shape of the letter Z. "Bitches need to know that Cinderella's got a midnight curfew. In bed by 12, home by 3"

The two shared another laugh, and exited the room to the hallway. "Ara, Reito's libido must be an endless pit."

Reito brushed off the comment with a wave of his hand. "Enough about me darling, what about you, girlfriend? Still waiting for that special someone, are we?"

Shizuru rolled her eyes and continued her steps towards the parking lot. "Hardly. Everyone in this school seems to be an empty vessel that only resonates a loud sound."

"That's because you scare the wits out of your victims when things heat up." Reito Kanzaki pointed to his friend that when things get intimate she tends to push them away.

"Ara, and is it my fault they can't handle the sun without getting burnt?" Shizuru reminded her friend that all the guys she ever dated were only after one thing, and that was to get in bed with her. Instead of getting to know who she truly was, or asking her what she loves, or what her hobbies were, all the young men would skip step 1, and attempt straight to 10. And so, the young Fujino would often kick them to the curb, and cut loose on whoever she had a relationship with.

"Meow! Feisty aren't we?" Reito purred. "I suppose the saying _'If you can't handle the sass, you can't handle this ass' _must be true." Upon arriving to their vehicles, He leaned back on his car and crossed his arms "It concerns me that the last time my bestie dated was when your ex Sergey fled to UK."

The honey-blonde took a minor offense at the statement, and lifted an eyebrow. "You make it sound as if he left because of a felony." She paused to move her glance far away in the distance. "Sergey was accepted in Oxford. It would have been selfish of me to ask him and stay a bit longer than he already did."

"First of all, him deferring for a couple of semesters behind does not constitute that _he_ was your boyfriend. Because from what my little birdies tell me, party boy was out almost every night with different women."

"I was busy with school, I couldn't—"

"Stop making excuses _girlfriend_." Reito cuts her off, his eyes narrowed when crimson met his golden ones. "You know for a fact that he cheated on you."

Shizuru tore her gaze away from his friend once again. "When I asked Sergey about the rumors he told me he was faithful...and I believed him."

Reito did not accept one word his bestie said was true, because her eyes alone showed brittleness in them. "Girlfriend that was a lifetime ago, as in, ancient unimportant history. Shall we move on in a better time—the present, maybe?" He smirked when Shizuru turned her eyes to meet his. "I might know a certain sapphire femme fatale who can pass your barrier. If her reputation succeeds her, that is."

Shizuru mirrored her friend's body placement by leaning on her car door with an offended look on her face. "Not interested."

"A little change of scenery in the gender pool might be exactly what you need, girlfriend. After all, you only dated men in the past. What better way to experiment on what you lack in the dating world than to start with femme fatale." Reito suggested that Shizuru might be missing something in her life by swimming in the same river. And maybe by jumping in the ocean for once might be exactly what she needs.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"Girlfriend, what kind of pansexual are you if you don't bat for the same team when it comes to dating." He paused to smirk once more. "And femme fetale is the perfect candidate for you to explore those areas."

"The answer is still a resounding, no."

"So you'd turn down tall, dark and gorgeous, just like that?" Reito snapped his fingers, and optimistically rolled his eyes from the blank stare he received. "Girl _please_, I'm gay and even I'd jump on that train."

Without being aware of her actions, Shizuru started to twist the locks of her hair around her finger with a contemplative look. "I'd rather be a maiden my entire life than to ever perform coitus with her."

"That's not what your body language says _girlfriend_." Reito teasingly pointed a finger at her subconscious behavior.

Shizuru ignored her friend's stifled laugh and closed the door to her car. "Ara, I did not know that Reito was a kinesics expert."

"There's a lot of things that my parents don't know either."

* * *

~~~Fun facts~~~

-In case you didn't know, 'DSL', stands for dick-sucking-lips. I know, I'm sorry, Natsuki is douch bag lol.

-La serpiente- Serpent in Spanish

-Bruja- Witch in Spanish

-I named Natsuki's mother Sarah purposely since Sarah means princess, thus her nickname in the business industry is "Coding Queen".

_Share your thoughts?_


End file.
